A Supernatural Christmas
by Jesse Winchester
Summary: Sam gives Dean a piece of his mind and a gift that Dean will remember and then decide to work as hard as Sam is to save his life I hope that i didn't over do it


_Sam's Christmas gift  
_

His mind flashed back tot hat old windbag and how he downed that glass of Champagne as if he never heard of it before…Then, he wanted something stronger

As he continued to think, he CRINGED at the thought of Gert's hands on his ass fondling him

He saw that Dean was busy with the Impala and the more he saw Dean bent over the realization kicked in that he _NEVER_ paid Dean back for forcing him and Bela _make_ him dance with that Crypt keeper…

'God it was like dancing with my grandma!' Sam shivered uncontrollably as he wanted to get that thought out of his head

He then held the article in his hand about Bela being front page news in this town for how she was found

He smiled as he pocketed it, it was Christmas and he could live with killing Bela…

He saw that Dean had taken his shirt off and he decided to teach Dean a lesson

'I knew that Dean's bisexual…but I've never ever smelt a guy's scent on him…just pussy' Sam thought

Dean looked up

"What? Do I look like a hot guy you'd let fuck your brains out?" Dean asked me as I smirked

And Yeah…Dean knows that I'm gay…that Jess was just a cover… I wasn't ready to tell him then but, he found out when he walked in the morning after he got laid and found out

I grabbed Dean by his shoulders and I slammed him into the wall, I knew he'd be irritated and yeah…just that fast I saw the irritation and anger flaring up as he tried to fight me but I held him back to the wall

I stared into his eyes then I covered his mouth with my hand and grabbed his right arm and put that up

I saw the confusion in his eyes as he wondered what I was gonna do to him… yeah I knew he could have broken away…if I had let him get the upper hand…

It wasn't easy, but I got him into a handcuffed position as he tried to hit me but I held his head

"What the FUCK Sammy?! Have you lost your fucking mind!?" Dean yelled pissed

Seeing him furious got me REALLY horny as I pushed myself up against him and he felt it

"Jesus Sammy come on!"

I spanked his ass as I heard Dean moan, he was in shock and pleasure at that, then I continued to spank his ass

Ohh I can't BELIEVE that Sammy's spanking me but somehow being this pissed is turning him on, then I groaned as I felt him feel me up tight making me moan

I wasn't sure whether I should kick his ass for trying to feel me up or not

Then I heard him say

"This is for making me dance with Grandma Moses…I already _got_ Bela back and I'm not gonna tell you how I got her back or what I did to her." Sam replied smiling

Then I felt him spank me harder and I should be getting pissed but, I'm getting horny as hell

I groaned as I felt him fondle me harder and fondle my ass

I SO wanted him to manhandle me…I finally got what I wanted: Sam taking advantage, making a first strike…seizing what he wanted, I couldn't believe it: all it took to get Sam to realize that I wanted him was for me to have him dance with Grandma Moses?

Ohh I'm doing that again before I die!

I felt his hands slowly moving around to the front of my pants, God I wanted him to fucking _TOUCH ME _already!

Then he slowly opens up my jeans, then I felt that hand of his slowly slide in and fondle me, then I felt his breath on the back of my neck as he whispered

"I see we've been stealing my underwear…why?" Sam whispered

I couldn't tell him…I wanted to tell him AFTER he fucked my brains out

"Alright then…" Sam whispered then I felt my arm yanked into a handcuff position and then I heard the handcuffs as he put them on

God my cock was straining against Sammy's briefs…I was never so fucking hard before in my LIFE

We were squatting at an abandoned estate with trees all around for acres so…he shoved me out and I then saw us walking to my baby

He then shoved me up against it as I groaned and I looked at him… he could see the lust, the need, the DESIRE in my eyes! GOD could he see it! And YET he was fucking torturing me without even getting to my cock!

He slowly started to fondle me… he leaned down and slowly bit my nipple making me groan then he teased it, using his tongue and then softly twisted it making me groan and arch into him

I felt his hand on my left quad as he shoved me back hard against my Baby

He then stripped MORE slowly than I ever thought possible…he didn't start with his shirt, no he started with his boots, then sliding his pants down revealing his own tented briefs then he slid them down as I groaned and saw that half trim half bush of his pubes nestled around his cock

I couldn't believe it! All the times I teased him about not having it in the bedroom department…

BOY was I wrong!

I'm watching his cock bounce up and down as he then steps out of his briefs and then he held it up as he sniffed his own scent and briefs

My cock was leaking precum already and he hasn't even fucking fondled my cock GOD! Who the fuck taught him about sexual torture and torment!? I thought yelling mentally

He smiled as he then buried his briefs into my face and I breathed deep, inhaling that fucking scent that became my Sammy, re-memorizing that scent, that smell, that musk then he pulled it back from me

"If you want more of what I got in store for you…you'll stay there." Sam replied as I nodded like a fifteen year old that just walked in to see his cafeteria filled with naked female porn stars all with the looks saying they wanted him

He moved a patio table over and then threw a beach towel over it

He then curled up and I watched him finger fuck himself as I groaned and lifted my head up

'This isn't happening! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!' I screamed mentally

I continue to watch my Sammy play with his ass

Then I heard

"Ohh yeah…"

I couldn't believe it! Then I see him taking out a dildo, sitting up and lubing it

He had his Flawless sexy smirk on his face and he saw more precum shoot from my cock

Yeah I was fucking horny and fucking loving it…you would to if you were me and don't you fucking deny it! HELL You'd be most likely setting up a camcorder to tape Sammy playing with his hot sexy body…seeing him thrust a double-sided dildo inside him and then just go to town with the dildo

He then sat up as he then sat back down in the chair and then he started to ride the dildo as I groaned and watched Sammy's hopefully sweet ass riding that dildo…seeing his ass juices coating that dildo… wishing I was feeling Sammy's ass on my cock or him inside me at least… he then gets this orgasmic powerful look in his eyes…the eyes under the lashes and bangs kinda thing and I don't know what happens as I'm moaning and groaning

I soon feel a mouth on my cock and I look down and I see it's Sam!

He's taking my load…all of it as he's nursing on my 8½ thick cock till my load is in his mouth, He then stood up and tongue kissed me and I could feel my cum mixed in with the tastes and flavors of Sammy

I moaned even more when he held my face with his hands then pulled back

I never realized that it took three hours of slow erotic torture to realize how much I wanted Sam, I screamed for delight when Sam started to tongue kiss me again

I didn't DARE move from how he had me then he pulled back as he hopped onto the table and then he slid the dildo out of him, he then sat up and fingered me to come over so I did.

He then had me lick the dildo that was inside of him and I did then I found myself deep throating it as if giving head was going out of style

He then pulled back

"I think you earned your reward." Sam replied as I nodded eagerly, I felt his hand grabbing me hard and I moaned out his name

I couldn't help it!

"Fuck my ass or ride me please!" I moaned out as he smiled

"Well…you're certainly an eager beaver" Sam replied in this erotic tone I never heard him talk in before

I found myself getting more harder than Titanium ever could in it's LIFE!, I bit my bottom lip as I saw Sam with his hand on my pec and his other hand grabbing me harder making me moan

I felt Sam start to tongue kiss me again and I responded with a fierce hunger I never felt before towards Sammy…we kept on going, even sucking on each others tongues

Then he pulled back as I finally felt his hand grip my cock with his fist and then he started to stroke me off

I was hearing church choirs singing "Hallelujah"

I looked into his eyes as he saw that I wanted him to continue, he then grabbed my cock and balls as he shook them

"You want me to suck you?" He whispered in that same erotic tone

I nodded my head fiercely as I was already sweating and standing naked, I felt his hand continue to fondle me, feel me up, rub my balls and continue getting me hard

I thrusted my hips in response to his touch as he stroked and fondled me each time

"You wasn't gonna go overboard were you?" I asked

"I'm not _that_ horny." Sam agreed then I saw him smile at me

"I've been tormenting you for at least five hours." Sam replied as my jaw dropped in shock then he invaded it with that tongue of his and I responded then he pulled back and turned his head, so I licked the side of his face and nibbled on his ear hearing his groan of pleasure

"Grow the beard!" I begged as he smiled at me

"For you Dean…I will." Sam whispered as I smiled a warm smile at him

I groaned as I felt Sam's mouth start to blow me…I found myself thrusting my hips in response to this holy pleasure I'm feeling… My mouth is dropped open as I couldn't believe it…GOD this is un fucking believable

I then look down to see him gesture for me to face fuck him: So I did as fast as I could then he pulled back and licked the underside of my cock, from my head to my balls. Then that mouth…that fucking talented mouth went back onto my cock as he continued to blow me

"Please…" I moaned out in need

He knew I needed it; wanted it then he grabbed himself in front of me as I moaned and wanted to know what his cock tastes like as well as his balls

I knew that Sammy wasn't a virgin even as he stroked himself

He just kept getting me harder and harder…and slammed me against my ride

Both of us were naked and it was turning me on…seeing my little brother show me then he yanked me from my ride and felt me up as we tongue kissed

I grinded my ass against his cock as I was horny and he fucking knew it…I leaned back as we kissed and I felt him stroke me off

Then he laid me on my belly on the hood of my baby

_Sam's POV_

I see that Dean's starting to get a hairy ass…so far his crack is hairy and as I spread his cheeks…I toyed with his hole making him moan and groan in disbelief

He moaned as he felt me slide the dildo back inside and I just thrusted it in and out repeatedly…letting him feel the wave of orgasmic pleasure wash over him multiple times and from how he was moaning like a bitch in heat…he REALLY wanted me to fuck his brains out

I kept it up, hitting his prostate watching him moan and see how his body responded, from how he was acting was definitely first time stuff for him

I continued to thrust the dildo in and out of him at a medium fast pace as he moaned out in pleasure

I kept it up till he shot his load again

I held him up as I looked at him and he me,

"Look at your ride baby…Talk dirty to it." I replied

Dean looked at his ride

"Hey Baby…want me to help give you a nice wax?" Dean moaned out as I stroked a little faster

He kept moaning out and then I didn't touch his cock as we watched his cum load shoot all over onto his hood and he had a MASSIVE Load as he still continued to shoot

I let his cum spray my face then when I finished, Dean saw me kissing his cock head then I stood up and tongue kissed him making him moan with more intensity

I pulled back to see his eyes were glossy and he had a desperate need on his face to feel me inside of him

I turned him back over onto his belly

"Where's that tube of Wet?"

"Glove compartment!" Dean yelled as I opened the door and then using the key and opened the glove compartment, took out the bottle of Wet then closed it

I got out of the Impala as I grinned then I lubed up my cock

I then lubed his hole

"After I let you have my virginity…I want your cock in my virgin ass…that guy you caught me with…all we did was blow each other and he had me use toys on him…He knew I wanted you to pop me open or vice versa." I replied as I could hear Dean whimper

I then finger fucked him fast with three fingers then I pulled back as he moaned out in joy

I took the handcuffs off of Dean and he moved his arms freely as he looked at me and I knew we'd be using those cuffs for a while then he turned around and I didn't have to say anything as I felt his mouth blowing me and I moaned out his name

I didn't have to guide him to how I wanted it… He knew already

I moaned and groaned as I watched my brother blow me, five minutes into that, I kept pulling in and out of his mouth

Right now, I was more than ready to pay Dean back; even as I wagged my cock on his ass and started to dry hump him

"Come on Sammy… I need you! Give me a reason to care why you care if I live." Dean moaned out

I looked at him and I stroked my cock while feeling him; he knew I was going to make love to him now…he knew it and he wanted it

My nipples were rock fucking hard as I then slid inside him and heard his groan

"Don't stop pounding me even if I black out." Dean moaned as I nodded

We both groaned as I slid inside his fucking tight ass, Shit when was the last time he got laid with a guy? I thought as I continued to fuck his ass medium hard

He was moaning and loving it

I looked at the camcorder as it was set up recording it all even as I pulled out of him and thrusted all the way back in ten times hearing him groan each time I slid in balls deep

He convulsed as I continued to fuck his brains out

"Oh FUCK Sammy!" I heard as I continued to pound him

He moaned and groaned in pleasure as I fucked his brains out on the hood of his ride

"You like that bitch?" I asked as he nodded fiercely

"Yeah! Fuck yeah!" Dean moaned as I smiled

"Yeah Bitch…show me you like my cock inside you." I replied as he moaned out my name louder, just as the sounds of our bodies smacking against each other was heard and the creaking of the Impala…

I held him by his shoulders as I continued to bang him

He moaned out my name as I moved my arm to pull him up and he looked at me

"Your first Christmas gift is receiving my virginity, your second…letting me the first guy inside you as you are my first guy…the third is what I did to Bela…and that's later." I replied

He whimpered in that need to know tone then he pulled off of me and got onto his back

"Can I have your ass whenever I want it?" I asked as he nodded

"Fuck yeah!" Dean moaned out as I smiled then I got onto the hood with him as I had lifted his ass up and he saw my ripped body lining my hot cock to his hole and then we both groaned again as I slid in and Dean was right, he did black out

Hours later…

I woke up feeling my ass on fire as is my cock, I could still feel Sammy inside me and I see that I'm lying on top of him and then I look to see a note on the rear window as I grabbed it and opened it up

I saw Sam's note as I opened it up and I saw what he did to Bela and I smiled realizing I'm having the best Christmas of my life

"I swear Sammy…I'm gonna fight this with you." I whispered then blacked out again

Sam smiled as he tightened his hold on Dean's body

As for the River of cum inside Dean…well Sam's cock is plugging that up very nicely and Bela...I hope she enjoys her new home


End file.
